


No Christmas Without You

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juuri muses on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Christmas Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.

**No Christmas Without You**

Juuri let out a sigh as she gazed out the classroom window. All of her classmates were in a tizzy over the up coming holiday. Christmas was of little interest to vampires. They had their own holidays. Still, since she was currently living in the midst of humans, she would have to endure. The girls in her class chatted about the dates they had planned and the presents they were giving or hoped to receive. Juuri stared out the window. Her Christmas would be spent with Haruka, and she wasn't sure she was unhappy about that.

In truth, she was enjoying their time alone. As much as she complained about Haruka's presence, his company wasn't that bad. She'd definitely rather be with him than with their other brother. Frankly, Rido scared her at times. Haruka just annoyed her. And not all of the time. Haruka could be sweet sometimes like with the umbrella incident. Juuri was pulled from her thoughts when one of her classmates addressed a question to her.

"What?"

The other girl smiled. "I asked what you were doing for Christmas."

Juuri shrugged. "I don't really have any plans. I'll probably just spend it with my brother."

"Oh. That's too bad."

Juuri wasn't so sure about that. In fact, it could be a very nice way to spend a day. Curled up inside away from the cold with Haruka and a hot drink actually sounded rather appealing. Besides, it really wouldn't be a holiday without him.


End file.
